Laminated composites are widely used on aircraft, e.g. as fuselage or wing skins, because of their low mass and adaptable properties.
Impacts to composite structures can weaken such structures. Low velocity impacts typically leave little visible sign that an impact has occurred.
For example, composite delamination tends to significantly reduce structural integrity of a composite structure, but there may be no external signs of damage.
Manual inspection techniques to detect such damage are typically costly, time consuming and risk overlooking damaged areas.